Conversation With The Cullens
by Kassi-Harper
Summary: The author has a conversation as Kassia Harper with the Cullens.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Twilight, it all belongs to the awesome, Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to me is.. well.. not a lot. But I do claim the screen names used here. :)

Screen Names Used:

psychicshopper Alice

yogibearslunch Emmett

mothervampire Esme

drfang Carlisle

mindreader Edward

uncontrolledempath Jasper

tenaciousmechanic Rosalie

stillhasaheartbeat Bella

chieffisher Charlie

vindictivegoth yours truely, KassiaCullen, the author (though in this case I'm just Kassia Harper.

_**Conversation with the Cullens**_

**stillhasahearbeat has signed on**

**drfang has signed on**

**psychicshopper has signed on**

**mindreader has signed on**

**vindictivegoth has signed on**

**mindreader: **Okay.. I know everybody except vindictivegoth. Who is vindictivegoth?

**vindictivegoth: **sigh of annoyanceCarlisle told you about me.

**mindreader: **no he didn't.

**drfang: **Hello Kassia, glad you could make it. How are you today?

**vindictivegoth: **drfang? snickers

**psychicshoper: **We'll meet her tomorrow... Carlisle just made that decision.

**stillhasahearbeat: **I'm confused.

**mindreader: **Apparently Carlisle met her in Volterra when he was visiting the Volturi all those years ago.

**stillhasahearbeat: **Oh. Okay. vindictivegoth..are you a vegetarian?

**vindictivegoth: **Call me Kassia, and can you please repeat the question in a language known to man?

**mindreader: **she wants to know if you survive off of animal or human blood.

**vindictivegoth: **Oh... Animal. Why did stillhasahearbeat ask if I was a vegetarian though?

**drfang: **Vegetarian is the term we use for those of us who survive off of animal blood rather than human blood.

**psychicshopper: **Hey.. Kassia... do you like to shop? Jasper says he's gonna go hunting for a few days and I really want somebody to come with me while I go look for wedding decor.

**stillhasaheartbeat: **Alice...

**psychicshopper: **Bella relax. I told you, all you have to do is walk a few yards and repeat after the minister. I've got this.

**vindictivegoth: **I'll think about it and let you know.

**psychicshopper: **Excellent. I'll meet you at your house at seven.

**vindictivegoth: **I haven't even said yes... and how do you know where I live?

**psychicshopper: **I'm psychic... oh never mind. I'll explain it later. Bye.

**psycicshopper has signed out. **

**drfang: **You have no idea what you just got yourself into Kassia.

**mindreader: **Yes she does.

**uncontrolledempath has signed on**

**yogibearslunch has signed on**

**uncontrolledempath: **Edward.. what are you feeling so cheerful about?

**yogibearslunch: **Edward's cheerful? OMG! Lemme get my camera! BRB!

**yogibearslunch has stepped out**

**mindreader: **Emmett, you try it and I will kill you. As to my emotions, Jasper, Alice just managed to wrangle a newcomer into shopping with her for the wedding.

**uncontrolledempath: **Really? Who?

**vindictivegoth: **Me.

**yogibearslunch: **vindictivegoth?? Now who do I know that is both vindictive and gothic?? OH YEAH! KASSI!!  
**vindictivegoth: **growls Emmett, I am going to bite you in many places and I hope it hurts. DO NOT CALL ME KASSI!!

**uncontrolledempath: **I'm going to go before hostility levels get too high. Edward, chill. He was joking. I'm going hunting. Emmett, if you want to come meet me outside. Rosalie said she was coming along too.

**drfang: **Don't go too far. Stay in Washington. Esme is coming.

**uncontrolledempath: **Okay.

**stillhasaheartbeat: **Have fun!

**uncontrolledempath: **laughs Thanks Bella. Esme says the same. Rosalie is rolling her eyes trying not to snicker.

**stillhasahearbeat: **lol.

**uncontrolledempath has signed off**

**yogibearslunch: **Is anybody besides me watching _Micheal_?

**vindictivegoth: **?? Are you referring to the movie about the chain-smoking archangel? That movie is incredibly stupid, but it's funny.

**stillhasaheartbeat: **??

**mindreader: **??

**drfang: **?? Do I want to know?

**mindreader: **Looks pretty good from what I'm seeing in Emmett's head.

**yogibearslunch: **Yeah that's the one. It's on 248.

**mindreader: **Watch what you're thinking Emmett! Don't make me hurt you.

**yogibearslunch: **I'm gonna go meet up with Jasper. Bye.

**yogibearslunch has signed off**

**stillhasaheartbeat: **Do I want to know?

**mindreader: **No.

**stillhasaheartbeat: **Okay.

**drfang: **I'm needed at the hospital.

**stillhasaheartbeat: **Edward... Charlie wants to talk to you.

**drfang: **Kassia, can you play buffer?

**vindictivegoth: **Yes, I'll play buffer for a while before I hg get change. I don't think Alice would appreciate it if I went shopping in shorts and a tank top.

**drfang:** You are correct in that assumption. I've got to go.

**stillhasaheartbeat: **Bye.

**drfang has signed off.**

**vindictivegoth: **I'll let you know when I'm gone.

**vindictivegoth has signed off**

**vindictivegoth: **I'm here. Just invisible.

**mindreader: **Is Charlie going to be signing on using his own account or yours Bella?

**stillhasaheartbeat: **His. Hang on a moment, I'll go get him.

**stillhasaheartbeat has stepped out**

**chieffisher has signed on**

**stillhasaheartbeat is available**

**chieffisher: **Edward?

**mindreader: **Yes Charlie?

**stillhasaheartbeat:** Be nice Dad.

**chieffisher: **Sorry I tried to shoot you.

**mindreader: **Um... thanks.. you're forgiven.

**chieffisher: **it's just that she's only 18... and I don't want to lose her.

**stillhasaheartbeat:** I'm still here.. And you aren't losing me dad. I'll call you.. and visit if or when I can.

**mindreader:** Forgive me Bella, we should not speak as though you aren't here when you are.

**chieffisher:** Yeah...

**stillhasaheartbeat: **You're forgiven. Both of you.

**chieffisher:** So you two really love eachother then?

**stillhasaheartbeat: **Yes dad .

**mindreader: **Of course, Bella is the light of my existance.

**chieffisher: **Well, I've seen the way the two of you are together, and there's no mistaking that you are both in love with eachother, so I suppose I'll give you my blessing. But if you ever hurt my little girl I'll hunt you down and kill you.

**mindreader: **Thank you sir.

**stillhasaheartbeat: **Thank you so much dad.

**vindictivegoth has signed in**

**vindictivegoth: **Okay, I'm going now, Mushiness and I don't mix and Alice is ransacking my closet complaining that I have nothing that says "BAM!" and that I have "absolutely no pretty colors in my closet... how could anybody stand to wear black, white, and blood red all the time?" evil grin Oh well. See you tomorrow.. If I survive this ordeal...

**vindictivegoth has signed out**

**chieffisher: **Do you know her?

**mindreader: **She and my father are friends.

**chieffisher: **I'll be watching her.

**stillhasaheartbeat: **Dad... she's just visiting.

**mindreader: **Her name is Kassia Harper, she's shopping with Alice tonight, and she'll be staying with my family until Bella and I leave for our honeymoon.

**chieffisher: **So she'll be at the wedding?

**mindreader: **Yes.

**stillhasaheartbeat: **Yep.

**chieffisher: **All right then. I'm gonna hit the hay. Don't stay up too late kids.

**mindreader: **Goodnight.

**stillhasaheartbeat: **'Night dad.

**chieffisher has signed out**

**mindreader: **snickers He has no idea that I'm older than him and it's so funny. You should try to get some sleep too Bella... While you stil can.

**stillhasaheartbeat: **hahaha Edward.

**mindreader: **sigh Really Bella. Try to be human while you still have the chance.

**stillhasaheartbeat: **All right. Are you coming over tonight?

**mindreader: **Yes. I'll be there soon.

**stillhasaheartbeat: **I love you.

**mindreader: **Love you too.

**stillhasaheartbeat has signed out**

**mindreader has signed out**


End file.
